


Another reality.

by PepNpaps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Author is Shit, Cuddles, Dave is a birb, Depends is I complete, Eldritch, Ficception, Human Experimentation, I did a bad thing~, I have bad track with this shit, Other, Past Torture, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Tree home, Unethical Experimentation, a fic of a fic, doe this count, i dunno, moon mom, past experiments, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: Two abnormal dweebs cuddle under the moonlight.





	Another reality.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Live a Normal Life? How impossible!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155652) by [09Pyros_09Hydros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros). 



The night had long since began and many had wandered off to the land of unpleasant slumber. Though not all were grace with such a painless slumber. For not even in sleep can one escape those memories which haunt one’s consensus, for unlike the waking world, you cannot run from the past.  
Which is why, whilst amongst the embrace of a hollow oak tree, a young girl woke up in a cold sweat. 

Madam moon, gracing the small group with what little comfort she could provide to her children, letting her borrowed light kiss the air around them, embracing the scared child with her light and whispering words of comfort. 

[It is alright young one,  
Wipe away your tears,  
shoo away your fears,  
For tomorrow you shall see the sun.]

“H’t sas’h alright young ca,  
wipe away on’sr tears,  
shoo away on’sr fears,  
gu’ilg tomorrow jalu shall f’rhi t't su”. 

Madam moon’s words were soft, a calming whisper amongst the flurry of elf-deprecating thoughts and memories of old. 

[It was strange feeling.  
The feeling of air against her skin.  
It was all new and happening so fast,  
yet it had taken so long for them to get here]

“it wa't strange feeling.  
T't feeling yi air against hauuh ftaghu.  
H’t wa't ash knryip nge happening kov fast,  
mg h’t had taken kov long gu’ilg eph tis goors geb, “A silhouette whispers in return, though the words seem to echo within the compounds of one’s mind. 

To some to may seem the rambles of a mad man, to others it is the whispers of a forgotten knowledge. But to the few who know of it’s originals, it the cries of a child, tongue twisted in defiance with little consideration.  
Twisted by an implacable mind, who’s curiosity seems to outweighed the empathy he theoretically should have. 

“Rosaline, “ A gently yet pained voicer mummers to her, alerting her of the presence behind her, bringing her back into the waking world once again as the winged man carefully shuffles onto the root she was sitting on. 

To many his appearance was ghastly but to the young girl, his presence was a comforting one. He tried to keep an air of obedience and an apathetic aura to him, he was haunted by those days as well.  
What curiosity had done to him, though he did not go into depth about the procedure, simply returning to silence whenever questioned, he has mentioned they had selected him because of his genetics. To be exact, they selected him because he was Albino. 

A sigh left Rosaline’s lips as she leans her form against the other’s. For a moment the man stiffens but soon relaxes into her. 

[So Virgil, What are you doing up so early?]  
"Kov virgil, edsam are jalu doing hothaht kov early?” Rosaline whispers into the man’s head, nuzzling the side of her head into his plumage, gently tracing the outline of his form with her tendrils as she watches the ebony boy.  
His flesh around his mask had begun to decay, eating away at what little remnants remand of face. While over time, his hair had slowly returned to its pale state, contrasting against his black plumage. 

Rosaline’s attention was brought back to Virgil when a frail coo left his lips. Within a moment he interrupts himself with a croaking whisper, “I thought I heard something sift in the wind…”

A soft, “oh..” left Rosaline’s lips as she continues to attempt to ease the man’s nerves. 

For a moment the pair sat in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> SOoooo This fic is a semi fic for a cool fic!! GO have a look my dudes. https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155652
> 
> I shouldn't of posted this but i don't care so welp 0w0
> 
> Also this is actually just a peek of the completed work... c;
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> “..-. ..- -.-. -.- -.-.-- -.-.-- / .... . / .. ... / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. --. / --. --- -. . -.-.-- .-.-.- “ A loud screech echoes up from within the oak’s base. Sending the both Virgil and Rosaline racing towards the distorted yet disturbed gargles which weren’t possible to be created by any living creature.


End file.
